


Found Family One Shots

by leonathelion



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine and Jane are good parents, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Kidfic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion
Summary: One shots and mini fics to continue the Found Family fic
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour
Series: Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746922
Comments: 46
Kudos: 180





	1. The Flu

It was a known fact that Jane did not deal well when one of her girls was sick. Injuries, general nausea, vomit, it was no problem. But when there was a fever, when there were coughs so deep it felt like you were hacking up a lung, and when your dreams were addled by fever, Jane had to tap out. She had spent too long in the hospital racked with sickness she just barely overcome after the birth of her stillborn. 

So, when Anne, Anna, and Kat all came down with the flu, Jane knew she was in trouble. 

“Mama!” Kat cried from her bed, having puked all over her unicorn duvet. She looked up at Jane with a teary and confused face. 

Jane hauled Kat out of her bed, stripped off her pjs, and had left the little girl in the bathroom to throw her bedding in the wash when Catalina stopped her. 

“Anna and Anne are sick.” She started. A stone began to settle in Jane’s stomach.

“Both are feverish and coughing. I’ve already called them out of school.” She took in Jane’s expression.

“I know this is hard for you, but I have a meeting this morning I absolutely cannot miss.” She said softly.

“I’ve already told the office I’m leaving right after. You’ll only be on your own for the morning.” Jane composed herself and nodded determinedly.

“Anne is exhausted, I suspect she was up most of the night. She’ll be sleeping for another couple of hours. Anna is awake though.” Catalia gave her a quick hug and went to drag Cathy away from her book and to school.

Jane collected Anna and plunked both her and Kat in a bath. Both were sweaty, and Jane was hoping to get them more comfortable before dosing them with children’s motrin and putting them back in bed. 

Kat clearly was not feeling good, she didn’t even reach for one of the many rubber ducks surrounding her in the water. Anna seemed alert, keeping an eye on Kat so she wouldn’t fall over while Jane rushed to check on Anne. 

Jane rubbed Anne’s forehead, the girl was burning up but she was snuggled deep in her blankets. She was fast asleep. Sighing, Jane left a little cup of motrin and a bottle of water at her bedside before going back to her two in the bath. 

Dressed in fresh pjs, Anna sat on her bed with her handheld gaming system. Jane fed her medicine, made sure she had water, then went back to Kat. 

The little girl was right where Jane had left her, swaddled in her kitty towel and laying on her bed. She whimpered when Jane went to pick her up.

“What’s wrong darling?” Jane cooed, pulling Kat on her lap and running her fingers through her damp hair.

“I dun feel good.” Kat cried. 

Thankfully Jane’s quick reflexes got her up and into the bathroom, holding Kitty over the tub before she vomited again. 

Anne woke, delirious and hot. She kicked off her blankets, immediately regretting it when her stomach turned. Breathing hard, she stumbled down to her bathroom, finding it already occupied.

“Hi sweet.” Jane said as Anne collapsed on the floor in front of the toilet and rested her chin on the edge.

“Is your stomach upset?” Anne made a noise, her eyes closed.

“I don’t think I’m gonna puke, but just in case." She explained.

“Smart girl. Give me one moment.” 

Jane only put a pull-up on Kat, feeling how sweaty her little body was. She laid the girl on her bed, having spread several garbage bags under her sheet in case Jane could not get her to the bathroom in time. 

Back Anne, Jane propped her up with several pillows and blankets.

  
“I could just give you a bucket, so you can stay in bed.” She suggested. Anne lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“It’s cooler in here. And now I’m closer to Kitty.” 

Jane checked on Anna, bringing her more meds and a bucket. The girl had slumped over, asleep. Mario was still blasting out of the tiny speakers on her game. Jane switched the device off, laid Anna down properly, and left her with the bucket at her side and a kiss on the forehead. 

Anne was asleep, Anna was asleep, Kat was crying. 

“Mama!” She held her arms out. Jane settled on the girl’s bed, with Kat snuggled in her arms. Kat sniffed and laid her head down in the crook of Jane’s neck. 

Kat eventually fell asleep, just in time for Jane to hear retching from the bathroom. Carefully, she placed Kat down and padded down the hall, yawning. 

Anne gagged before she vomited again, shaking. Tears beaded in the corners of her eyes, she _hated_ this feeling. 

She jumped when someone lifted her up, seating her properly on the tile. A cool cloth wiped her face clean and a bottle of water was pressed in her hand.

“Rinse your mouth out, sweet.” _Jane_ . Her fever-racked brain reminded her. _Safe_. 

Jane gave the toilet a quick rinse with bleach after managing to carry Anne to her cousin’s room. Thankfully both girls fit on Kat’s bed. Jane knew it was probably better for the two to be apart, but Anne was farther away in the loft, and Kat looked so content curling up at her cousin’s side. 

Jane quietly set up the spare cot against the back wall of Kitty’s room, piling on sheets and blankets. Anna was awake again, and followed Jane down.

“A Kitty party room.” The girl mumbling, nesting on the cot. Jane exhaled, if Anna was still trying to make jokes she wasn’t feeling too terrible.

Catalina unlocked the backdoor, laden down with shopping bag and her work bag. She wasted no time in taking off her heels and padding upstairs. 

Jane was nearly asleep, slumped on the floor of Kat’s bedroom. Both cousins were sound asleep, and Anna offered a sleepy smile.

“Jane.” Catalina kneeled. The blonde’s eyes flew open and she quickly sat up.

“It’s okay _carino_ , it’s just me.” 

Jane yawned.

“I thought you had your meeting?” Catalina chuckled.

“I left four and a half hours ago. I stopped by the shops, I got ginger ale, saltines, and broth. Maria’s mother agreed to take Cathy for a bit after school.” Jane nodded, fighting the urge to yawn again.

“Go lay down. I’m going to change, and I can watch the girls for a bit.”

Now in comfy clothes, Catalina cracked open a bottle of ginger ale and offered it to Anna. The German girl had turned on her game this time, wincing and turning down the sound when the Mario music suddenly blared. 

Kat shifted, eyes squeezing closed as she squirmed uncomfortably. 

“Kit, querida, do you need the bathroom?” That wasn’t her Mama’s voice, that was Mummy. Kat nodded and held her arms up. 

Chuckling, Catalina took her to the bathroom. When Kat was done with her hands washed, she snuggled right back up. She yawned with her whole body.

“You could not be any more of a kitten if you tried.” Catalina murmured. 

Back in Kat’s room, Anne had startled awake and promptly vomited all over the blanket. She looked up at Catalina, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without a word, Catalina placed Kat with Anna, gathered the messed blankets, and pointed Anne into the bathroom. 

In a cool bath, Anne did feel better. Normally she would fight having one of her parents bathe her, she was gonna be nine soon! But Catalina’s nails felt really good gently scratching her head as she massaged shampoo in her hair.

“You and Kitty.” Catalina sounded amused.

“Both like to have your heads scratched.” Anne simply made a pleased noise in the back of her throat. 

Jane had thought she had been handling this bout of flu very well. She didn't’ shy away from the sick girls, she had not thought of her time in hospital once. But when Kitty began wailing, trapped in a fever dream, Jane lost her cool. 

Catalina took one look at Jane’s panicked face and ordered her out in the hall. 

The Spaniard un-swaddled Kit from her blanket nest and lay the girl on the floor, wedging a pillow under her head. Kat would wake, but she would not want to wake with the feeling of hands on her little body. 

Kat’s wild sobs turned into soft cries and hiccups.

“Mummy?” She sniffled, seeing a faint outline of one of her parents.

“ _Carino_.” Catalina cooed.

“Can I pick you up?” Kat answered but flipping herself over and crawling up Catalina’s legs. 

Kat held like a baby, Catalina checked on Jane. Anne had moved into Jane’s room with her frog plush and bucket, desperate to not hear her cousins’ cries. She was curled up at Jane’s side, her mouth open and drooling. 

Cathy came home later that evening, tired but content after an afternoon of playing with Maria. She found Anna and Kat in the living room, watching the Aristocats. Anna looked bored to tears, this was Kitty’s favourite movie and she had forced the others to watch it so many times everyone had it memorized. And yet, Anna still cuddled her liebling close as Kat wiggled along to the music. 

Catalina was in the kitchen, humming as she cleaned up.

“Mi corazon.” She greeted Cathy, dropping the dish towel she was holding in favour of hugging her goddaughter and pressing a kiss on her forehead.

”Hi.” Cathy was clearly tired.

“How is everyone?” Catalina shrugged.

“Better. I think the girls just had a twenty four hour bug. Anne and Jane are upstairs, and Kat is torturing Anna with the cats movie.” Cathy giggled.

“Anna looks so bored.” She sat at the breakfast bar and leaned on the countertop.

“Did you have fun with Maria?” Cathy nodded.

“Yeah. We had chili for dinner, spicy.”

“We had broth and crackers.” Cathy wrinkled her nose.

“Ew.” Catalina chuckled

. “Yes, it is not one of my favourite meals. But the girls have managed to keep it down.” She checked the time on her watch.

“Bedtimes in about forty five minutes.” Cathy nodded and slid off the stool.

“I’m gonna watch the movie with the others.” Catalina kissed her head again. 

Anna felt fine enough to go to school the next morning, albeit with a small headache and chillier than usual. Jane layered her up with an extra shirt under her uniform blouse and sent her with a painkiller. Anne and Kat had shared Kat’s bed again, and it was clear Anne was still under the weather, same as her cousin.

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick again?” Jane asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing a hand over Anne’s brow.

“No.” The girl rasped.

“I just feel...bad.” Jane sighed.

“You must be getting over the worst of it. I’m sure you’ll feel better by tonight.” She looked over at Kat, who was splayed on her back and snoring.

“She seems better.” Anne commented. 

Once Kitty woke the three moved downstairs to haul up in the living room. Jane gently but firmly declined Kit’s plea to watch the Aristocats, and turned on Cars instead. Placated with the promise of ginger ale for her tummy, Kit cuddled up to Anne and promptly fell asleep again. 

That was most of their day, Jane working on her laptop in Catalina’s armchair so the two girls could stretch out on the couch and watch various movies. 

Anne did feel better that evening, and played on the Wii with Cathy and Anna after school. However, it was hard to play with Kitty insisting on stretching her little body out and laying on all three of them.

“Kat, you’re not a cat!” Anna grunted, jerking the plastic wheel in her hands around in an attempt to get Bowser to overtake Baby Toad. Kitty giggled and meowed. 

Jane and Catalina had thought the flu session to be over, until Cathy wandered out of her bedroom one Tuesday morning the week after the other girls were sick looking sheepish and very pale.

“I puked.”

  
  



	2. Kindergarten

Freshly five, Katherine was preparing to start kindergarten in the next week. She seemed oblivious to the fact, even though both Catalina, Jane, and her sisters had been hyping up school to their youngest. Thankfully Kat only had half-days, meaning she would be only gone for the morning. Jane would also be returning to the college to teach morning classes. 

A family outing to Jane’s favourite department store was a trip to get Kat a new backpack, lunch bag, and school clothes. 

Kat, in the safety of Catalina’s arms, pointed at a glittery dark blue backpack, emblazoned with sparkly moons, stars, and planets. The tag declared that it glowed in the dark. Jane plucked it from the shelf, grabbing the matching lunch bag. The girls had been put in charge of going into the next aisle and picking out indoor shoes for Kat. A crash put all three on high alert. 

“We will take this to be embroidered, you can deal with the others.” Catalina took both bags and Kat and headed to the shop assistant counter.

Jane looked at the scene in front of her and fought the urge to groan. In an effort to get a pair of shoes down that were above all three girls’ heads, Anna had climbed on Anna’s shoulders and knocked down several other boxes in the process.

Sighing, Jane lifted Anne off Anna and checked all three girls over for injuries before ordering them to clean up. Sheepishly, Cathy handed the box containing the shoes they thought Kitty would like over. 

Pink, sparkly, and light up. Perfect for Kitty. 

They stopped off at an office supply store for crayons, pencils, and a few supplies for the teacher before getting ice cream. 

Bubblegum ice cream on her cheeks and squealing loudly as Anne tried to steal a lick of her cone, Kat looked so happy. Jane’s heart ached. She knew her youngest had to go to school, knew she would still be with her half the day, but her protectiveness and reluctance to let her darling out of her sight was flaring up. She was going to have as hard a time with Kat going to kindergarten as she was. 

The morning of Kat’s first day of school, Catalina plaited her hair back in two tight Dutch braids and monitored her teeth brushing. Anna was finished getting ready first and she made sure Kat was dressed properly in the outside she’d picked out the night before. 

After breakfast, with both Jane and Catalina dressed smartly, the three older girls in their uniforms, and Kat in her leggings and unicorn shirt, they all took a family picture. Kat looked confused but smiled nonetheless. 

Catalina strapped Kat in her car seat, kissing her forehead.

“Where’s Mama goin’?” She asked.

“She’s working this morning.” Catalina answered. Kat accepted this and played with her braids. 

Catalina dropped the older girls off at school and crossed the road over to the junior school. She parked, picked Kat up, and slung the girl’s backpack over her shoulder before walking inside. 

Thankfully Kat had already met her teacher, Maud, who had been informed of Kat’s anxiety and clinginess. 

Kitty looked confused as Catalina set her down and handed her her backpack.

“Where’re you goin?” She asked.

“I have to work. Remember, you’re going to school now. Like the big girls.” Kat’s brow creased some more.

“By myself?” Catalina shook her head.

“No, sweet girl. You’re going to make friends, and Ms. Maud is going to be your teacher.” Still confused, Kat turned around and spotted a girl crying by the coat racks.

“She’s cryin'.” Catalina nodded. 

“Why don’t you go see if she wants to play?” Nodding, Kat did. 

By the time she remembered about Catalina, Kitty and her new friend Jane Rochford were well engrossed in playing house. 

Kitty ate her lunch with Jane and a few other girls, happily trading her cookies for Jane’s pudding. 

Jane had expected Kitty to run right to her once she spotted her mum, but Kat simply glanced up, looked back down at her paper, and finished colouring before wandering over. 

“Hi Mama.” Kat was missing one of her front teeth and it gave her smile an adorable lop-sidededness. 

“Hello darling.” Jane picked her up. Kat laid her head on Jane’s shoulder and sighed. She was clearly tired. 

“How did she do?” Jane asked Maud.

“Really well! She didn’t notice Catalina leaving, and I think she was too distracted by playing to notice her gone.” Maud smiled at the sleepy child, hugging her mum.

“She’s made a few friends, but it seems like her and Jane clicked.” Maud gestured to a dark haired little girl still colouring. She looked up at the sound of her name, and Kitty waved. Little Jane brightened and waved back.

On the drive home, Kat talked about Jane and how much fun she’d had.

“Can I play with her again?” Kat asked, kicking her feet out and drumming them against the back of the passenger seat.

“You’ll see her tomorrow.” Kat grinned.

At home, Kat changed into playclothes and promptly fell asleep, cradled in Jane’s arms as her mama sat at the office desk and went over her lesson plans for tomorrow. 

Jane sighed, looking down at her youngest girl and used her free hand to stroke her cheek. She had always known she couldn’t keep Katherine at home forever, but now that she was in school and she seemed to like it, she had to face that fact now. 

Kat turned her head and nuzzled into Jane’s hand, making her little mewling noises that earned her the nickname Kitty. Jane’s heart melted. At least she had Kitty for the afternoons.

  
  



	3. Lions and Tigers, and Bears oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No bears, but there are lions and tigers. the Aragon/Seymour family takes a trip to the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Anne was fostered. Kat's three, Cathy and Anna are seven.

One of the few places all three girls could agree on for trips was either the zoo or the aquarium. Cathy liked places where she could learn, Anna liked places where she could move around, and Kit liked anywhere where she didn’t have to leave her mums. And with such a bright sunny day, Jane and Catalina decided to take advantage of the nice day. 

Getting all three kids fed, dressed, and in the car was no small feat, but they were on the way to the London Zoo before noon. 

“I wanna see tigers!” Anna called, rushing ahead of her family.

“Slow down!” Catalina called, coaxing Cathy to leave her book behind. 

Jane had unstrapped Kit from her carseat and buckled in her pink kitty backpack, the tail acting like a leash for Jane. While Kitty was clingy, if something caught her attention she wandered. The blonde looked up at the sound of Anna’s excited yell and sighed. A leash for Anna would also be beneficial. 

Jane and Catalina bought the passes and herded their girls to the immediate right, to the bird house. 

“Peep. Peep.” The toddler peered through the bars of the cage and peeped at the tree duck staring back.

“Ducks don’t peep Kit, they quack.” Cathy informed her littlest sister. Kit considered this before, “Quack. Quack. Quack.” 

Anna became quickly bored with the birds and started pulling on Catalina’s hand, trying to get her to move on to the lemurs. 

Anna and Cathy ran back and forth with the lemurs across the length of their exhibit. Both girls were squealing loudly. Kat was thoroughly freaked out by the primates and hid her face in Jane’s legs. 

Next was the butterfly house, and it was Cathy’s turn to get freaked out. For reasons unknown, she disliked the winged insect and refused to enter the enclosure. Catalina, like her goddaughter, was also not a fan and stood outside with her. 

Anna giggled as a monarch landed on her forehead, going cross eyed trying to see it. Jane slipped her phone out and snapped a picture, smiling softly. 

“Gently, Kitty.” Jane admonished as Kit tried to reach for a butterfly. Jane took her little hand and held it out, holding her breath as a blue-winged creature landed on the back of her hand. Kit was transfixed, her dark eyes round and wide as she watched and felt the butterfly’s antennae ever-so-softly pat her hand. 

It was a unanimous decision to skip the spider exhibit and keep moving. 

The penguin beach was a hit, all three girls grinning wildly and shrieking with laughter as the penguins waddled around, squeaked at one another, and slid down the slides.

The Aragon/Seymour family arrived at the penguin house in time for the penguins lunch. The zoo workers tipped large buckets of shrimp and krill in the feeding bowls and tossed tiny fish into the crowd of flightless birds. 

Jane took this opportunity to hand out the containers of fruit she had brought, and the three sat on the concrete to have snacks with the penguins. Kat had started peeping again, which set off Anna and Cathy into fits of giggles everytime they tried to explain that penguins do not peep.

“Quack?” Kat asked, stuffing a piece of strawberry in her mouth.

“No!” Anna howled. 

In the rainforest, Kat started to doze off in Catalina’s arms. Thankfully the tot was light enough she wasn’t weighing her down. 

Cathy read the entire plaque about the sloths before looking into the enclosure.

The sloth, upside down but facing the glass, blinked slowly at Cathy. Cathy blinked back. Behind her, Anna was shrieking back at the howling monkeys, but Cathy found the long-limbed animals more interesting. 

Something latched on her leg and Cathy jumped. Kit had apparently woken up and joined her sister in watching the sloths. Cathy stooped and carefully picked Kit up, her insides warming when Kit pressed a kiss to her cheek in thanks.

“What are they?” The girl asked, and Cathy launched into a simplified explanation of what the mammals in the enclosure were. 

The final stop before lunch was the African pavilion, and Jane found her favourite animal. 

The giraffe had her head in a tree, munching on leaves. At her feet was her child, still tall with gangly limbs and watching the crowd curiously. The juvenile giraffe, which Jane learned from the sign that he was a male named Tadeas, and his mother Tabita, wandered a little closer. 

Catalina appeared beside Jane and offered her a bunch of leaves a zoo guide was offering before going back to Cathy, Kat and the pygmy hippos.

Jane held her breath as Tadeas delicately nibbled at the leaves Jane held out. Beside her, Anna looked up in awe.

“Can I try?” The German girl asked quietly. Jane nodded, picking Anna up and handing her the leaves. 

Catalina was reluctant to pull Jane and Anna away, but Cathy and Kit were asking for food and Catalina herself was hungry.

After lunch in the food court, they visited the snakes (which Catalina hated), the camels (where Anna got spit on), the meerkats (which everyone found adorable and the Kat could not stop holding her hands up to her chest and making ‘meerkat noises’), and finally the komodo dragons before coming to the big cats exhibit. They had started to go down to visit the gorillas, but one was roaring quite angrily and Kat had cried. So that was a no go.

Catalina observed the female lion, sitting on a rock and observing the others prowling around. _Cybele_ . Her plaque reads. _Mother to Leona and Benroy, partner to General Maximilian._ She snorted at the male’s name, _general maximilian_. 

The cat leapt off her rock and stalked over to where Catalina was standing, staring down the Spaniard with golden eyes. With a huff, she moved on to swat Maxmillion across the head. Catalina decided she liked the lions the best. 

The family spent a good chunk of time in the big cats exhibit, briefly visited the tortoises and bugs, and when both Kat and Anna started yawning, Catalina and Jane decided it was time to head home. It was getting late, normally the girls would be preparing for bed around this time. 

To leave the zoo they had to pass through the gift shop. 

Kat wiggled out of Jane’s embrace and ran straight to the stuffed animals, yelping and falling on her bum when her leash ran out of line. Jane smothered a chuckle and helped Kat up. 

Unsurprisingly, the family arrived home with more in the car than they left with. Every family member had gotten a new plush friend, including Jane and Catalina. They had gotten a giraffe and lion, respectively, while Cathy had a sloth hanging off her neck, Anna a large plush komodo dragon (which surprised her mums, they had been sure she would pick a penguin or tiger), and Kat had a meerkat clutched in her arms. 

“Thank you for taking us out today.” Anna said shyly, hugging Max the Komodo Dragon to her chest. Catalina had been tucking her in bed. She brushed Anna’s bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead.

“Did you have fun?” Anna nodded, yawning.

“I’m glad _carino_. Sleep well.” 

In Cathy’s room, Jane was trying to convince her to sleep instead of reading the book about sloths they had also purchased.

“One more chapter?” Cathy pleaded, having just gotten to the part about sloth babies. Jane shook her head.

“Tomorrow. Then you can teach Kitty about sloths while the information is still fresh.” Cathy considered this, nodding and sticking a bookmark in before setting the book down on her desk and climbing up to her loft bed. Her plush sloth, which was still to be named, was waiting on her pillow.

“Goodnight, sweet girl. I love you.” Jane stood on her tippy-toes to peer over the bars of the loft.

“Mhm. Love you too.” 

Kitty was splayed on her back on Jane’s bed, snoring. Millie the meerkat was at her side. Jane’s giraffe was also on the bed, waiting for Jane to settle down with Kitty for the night. 

Across the hall, Catalina set Cybele the lion on her dresser, facing her bed. Only important things went on the dresser, her jewelry box, a picture of her, baby Cathy, and Cathy’s mum Maud. A family picture of all five. Cathy’s adoption papers, sealed in a fancy gold frame. And now her plush lion, a reminder of what was going to be one of the best Sundays she had had in awhile.

  
  



	4. Plane Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening before the flight, each of the girls were told to pack a backpack with a stuffie or their blanket, a book to read, and a small toy. Cathy had stuffed her backpack so full of books she was in danger of toppling backwards, Anne only wanted to bring her transformers, Kitty cried at the thought of having to leave behind some of her stuffies and Anna just wanted to bring the Wii. 

In theory, it should be fairly simple. Fly to Barcelona to see Catalina’s sisters for a weekend, fly back. It was just over two hours of flight time, all of the girls seemed excited, and their flight was early enough in the morning that the girls should sleep through the trip. _But_ , Catalina sighed to herself. Nothing is as easy as she hoped it would be. 

The evening before the flight, each of the girls were told to pack a backpack with a stuffie or their blanket, a book to read, and a small toy. Cathy had stuffed her backpack so full of books she was in danger of toppling backwards, Anne only wanted to bring her transformers, Kitty cried at the thought of having to leave behind some of her stuffies and Anna just wanted to bring the Wii. 

Catalina sighed for the umpteenth time and held out three stuffies.

“You need to pick one, Kat. You cannot bring all of them.” Kat stuck her lower lip out, tears threatening to fall from her big doe eyes.

“All of them.” Catalina shook her head.

“Katherine, one.”

Down the hall, Jane heard Kat’s cries and decided that it could be Catalina’s battle, since she was trying to convince Cathy to pick only a handful of books instead of a library.

“We really need to get you a Kindle or something.” Jane muttered. Cathy perked up.

“Can I?”

Thankfully Anna was easily convinced to leave the Wii behind and to bring her handheld gaming device instead. Anne was a bit more difficult, she didn’t want to be ‘a baby who needs a stuffie’ for a plane ride.

“Have you ever been on a plane?” Jane asked. Anne shook her head.

“Then, how do you know what they’re like?” With some consideration, Anne placed her blanket off to the side, ready to be packed tomorrow morning. 

Kat worked herself up into a Kitty Meltdown™, Catalina still sitting on her carpet and watching her youngest lay on the floor and sob. Kitty eventually tired and fell asleep still splayed down, so Catalina decided on her pink bear to pack. Thankfully she was already in her pjs, so Catalina simply tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead. She made sure to turn the nightlight on before she left. 

“Well?” Jane and Catalina met in the kitchen for an evening cup of tea once all four girls were in bed.

“I have my fingers crossed, but I doubt tomorrow will be smooth.” Catalina replied dryly. She accepted the tea cup Jane passed her with a quiet thanks and the two settled at the table. Jane exhaled slowly.

“If we make it to Barcelona with four children, no missing stuffies, and some of our sanity left, I’ll call it a win.” 

Jane woke to her alarm and a little body curled around her own. Surprisingly, it was not Kat. 

Anne stirred as Jane reached over her to silence her phone, and she felt a soft hand on her cheek.

“Anne sweet, you need to start getting up soon, okay?” Anne groaned and burrowed closer to Jane’s warmth. Jane chuckled and brushed Anne’s bangs out of her hair.

“I’m sorry luv, but we’ll need to get going if we wanna make our flight.” 

Across the hall, Catalina was having a similar conversation with both Cathy and Kat, who had joined her for the night. Kat, ever the young drama queen, dramatically groaned and went limp when Catalina attempted to pick her up.

“Lord above Katherine, not now.” Kat giggled and continued to stay ‘boneless’, as Anna and Anne liked to stay. Cathy, always amused by her sister’s antics, simply giggled. 

Thankfully the two cousins got up and dressed without complaint, as did Anna. Once the two adults were dressed, passports and tickets checked, and luggage in the minivan, they were off. 

The family checked in their tickets and sent their big luggage away, much to the older girls’ confusion.

“Where are our suitcases going?” Anna asked.

“The airport workers are going to load them on the plane for us.” Jane explained. Anna’s mouth formed a soft _oh_. 

Since they were travelling with four kids, they got to wait in a separate TSA line. Kat had been asleep in Catalina arms, and fussed when she was woken up.

“Come on darling, you just need to walk through here.” Catalina coaxed. Kat whimpered at the sight of the TSA agent and clung to her mother.

“ _Nina, por favor_.”

“Come here Kitty.” Cathy, on the other side of the detector, held her arms out. Looking nervous, Kat did as she was told and hurried to the safety of her sister’s embrace. 

“All four are your children?” The TSA agent helping Jane and the other two girls looked skeptical. She read over the four girls’ passports and looked back up.

“Yes. I am aware the eldest Catherine doesn’t share our last name, but all four have been adopted by Catalina and I.” Jane was losing patience, and was already tired.

“Mhm. Do you have any other ID on you?” With a sigh, Jane handed over her driver’s license, and the four girls health cards.

Catalina zipped Kat back in her hoodie and picked her back up, Kat clinging to her front like a pink koala. Cathy gripped her sleeve. She joined Jane and the others and raised an eyebrow at the agent.

“You are their other parent?” Catalina nodded and stroked Kat’s back.

“Is there a problem?” The agent sighed and handed over the ids, health cards, and passports.

“No, there isn’t. Have a good flight.”

Jane and Catalina grabbed coffee before finding a spot in the boarding terminal. At Jane’s insistence, they had arrived at the airport two hours before their flight, and now they had about forty five minutes before they could board. 

Before any of the girls could say anything, Jane pulled a bag of snacks out and began distributing them out. Anne and Cathy immediately dug into their bags of dried fruit and dry cereal, but Anna approached Jane shyly.

“Can I sit with you?” Jane scooped her up and held her close, her coffee in her other hand. Even after all this time, Anna was still shy about affection. Besides the two, Kat snored in her sleep, still in Catalina’s arms. 

_“Now boarding, flight 17G to Barcelona, Spain.”_ Catalina stood up with a slight groan, Kat may not be heavy but she was solid, draining any remaining feeling out of her arms. She hooked Kat’s little backpack over her shoulder and grabbed both her purse and carry on. 

“Want to trade?” Jane asked just before they boarded. Catalina nodded and handed Kat over, Jane juggling her purse and Anna’s hand.

“You can have those two.” The blonde inclined her head towards the giggling Anne and Cathy. Catalia rolled her eyes and herded everyone on the plane. 

Thankfully their rows were back to back, Anne and Cathy briefly squabbling over who got the window seat. 

Anna plopped in her own window seat, dropping her backpack on the floor and taking Jane’s purse so her mother could wake Kat up. 

“Anna.” Kat sighed, reaching for her oldest sister.

“Hi Kitty.” Anna helped her figure out the belt before pulling out her Switch. Kat was content to snuggle Pokey the Pink Bear and watch Mario defeat Bowser.

“Are we gonna get snacks?” Anne bounced in her seat.

“Yes, when we’re up in the air.” Catalina clicked Anne’s seat belt together before doing her own

. “What kind of snacks?” Cathy inquired.

“I’m not sure Cath. We will have to wait and see.” 

Taking off caused all four girls’ ears to pop. Thankfully both Catalina and Jane had though ahead and brough lollys to crunch on. Kat accepted her green sucker with a teary _thank you_ and bit down. Anna, the least affected, simply devoured her candy and popped her headphones back on, now playing as Princess Peach. 

In the row in front, Cathy had pulled a book out and started reading, tuning out everyone and everything around her. 

Catalina looked down at the unusually quiet Anne. She had figured Anne would be pestering her for a snack or to play a game on her phone. Instead, Anne was bracing her hands against the armrests of her seat, looking wide-eyed and terrified.

“Anne?” She asked. Anne looked up at her.

“Oh _querida_ , come here.” Catalina snapped Anne’s seatbelt off and lifted the girl up for a cuddle. Like her cousin, Anne was petite and could easily curl up on the Spainard’s lap.

“I didn’t think it would be scary.” Anne confessed in a tiny whisper.

“It can be frightening if you’ve never flown before. I was scared the first time I had to go on a plane.” Anne’s brows raised.

“Really?” Catalina nodded, tucking her chin on Anne’s head and wrapping Anne more securely on her head.

“Mhm. I was about thirteen, and I had to move to England from Spain for my family. I flew by myself. I was so terrified I couldn’t stop crying.”

“But you’re never scared.” Catalina chuckled.

“I am sometimes. I don’t like boats, I don’t like spiders. I don’t like to watch scary movies.” Anne pondered over this. “I didn’t know that.”

“I know. And now you do. Everyone is afraid of something, and trying something new can be scary.”

“What’s Cathy scared of?”

“Butterflies.” Cathy responded, apparently she had been listening.

“Kit is scared of the dark, Anna doesn’t like thunder and lightning, and tia Jane is scared of heights and deep water.”

“Thanks Cathy.” Jane said dryly from behind them. Catalina once again chuckled. 

Anne fell asleep, cuddling with Catalina. She slept through snacks, and only woke when Catalina gently transferred her into her seat for landing. 

“Well, we made it.” Jane murmured to Catalina, watching the four girls run around the baggage claim area.

“We still need to fly back home.” Catalina reminded her.

“And we will cross that bridge when we get there.”

  
  



	5. Jane and Catalina-How it Came to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Jane and Catalina's backstories, and what prompted them to start fostering.

6 years ago….

“I still think you’ll be a fantastic mother, Jane. With or without him.” Catalina shifted her phone to her other ear and continued typing away at her desk. 

“And you know I’ll always be able to help.” 

On the other end of the line, Jane sighed. 

“I know. What would I do without you?” Catalina chuckled.

“Your blood pressure would be much higher, that’s a guarantee.” 

At six months along, Jane’s pregnancy was not perfect by any means, nor was it going the way she had dreamt when she was younger. She had been in and out of the doctors for a multitude of things, including high blood pressure, terrible morning sickness, and gestational diabetes. However, where her useless boyfriend had fled, Catalina had stepped up to take care of her best friend. And Jane was ever thankful for her. 

“Baby!” Three year old Catherine Parr cried as she saw Jane, toddling towards the blonde with her little arms outstretched. Jane chuckled, awkwardly bending down and plucking the little girl up. 

“Careful.” Catalina admonished.

“She’s a child, Catie, not a mammoth.” Jane snuggled Cathy close, listening to her excited babbles. She was such a bright child, and Jane relished in every moment she got to spend with her. 

“Baby?” Cathy asked, tiny hands patting Jane’s bump.

“Mhm. There’s a baby in there.” Cathy looked pleased with Jane’s answer, and toddled off to find one of her toys. 

“Do you have a name picked out?” Catalina asked, watching her goddaughter with a sharp eye. 

“I think Edward for a boy and Elizabeth for a girl.” 

“After your siblings?” Jane nodded in confirmation, chuckling when Cathy found the toy she was looking for and held it up with a delighted squeal. She loved when Catalina invited her along to babysit the girl, and was thankful the sometimes shy Cathy liked her. 

It was less than a week later when Jane found herself in the middle of her evening cleaning, and suddenly doubled over. Pain racked through her abdomen, tears beading in the corners of her eyes.  _ Catalina or ambulance, Catalina or ambulance?  _ She internally debated as she awkwardly shuffled over to her phone. Ambulance. The pain was getting worse, and something was dripping down the inside of her leg.

Exhausted and more than a bit frustrated, Catalina shut her car door with more force than necessary. She couldn’t say she hated her job, but she could say she hated her new coworkers who were making her life much harder than it should be. Fresh out of university for her masters, Catalina had been offered a job at a local marketing company, where she could put her business law degree to good use. And she enjoyed it, the work was challenging for the young woman, but she liked a challenge. 

Jane shrieked in pain as the medics transferred her to a gurney. She vaguely heard one of the doctors mention an emergency contact, before her vision went blurry. 

Catalina paced the hospital’s waiting room, her stomach a ball of nerves and anxiety. All she had managed to get from the receptionist that had called her was that Jane was in premature labour.

“Cat-lina?” A nurse stumbled over the pronunciation of her name, much to her annoyance. 

“Right here.” Catalina waved.

“Right, well Ms. Seymour is still in labour, and probably will be for at least another couple of hours. She has allowed visitors, if you want to see her?” Catalina nodded and followed the nurse in pink scrubs to one of the birthing rooms.    
“Catie!” Despite looking haggard, in pain, and frankly downright awful, Jane managed a small smile for her friend and reached a pale hand out. Catalina took it and let Jane pull her close. 

Catalina wiped the tears from Jane’s cheeks, frowning. 

“What?” Jane asked. 

“You’re early. I’m worried.” Jane started to reply when another wave of pain crashed into her. 

Jane continued to labour for another thirteen hours, Catalina by her side and refusing to move. It was until the mid-morning of the next day was Catalina forced out of the room and back to the waiting room. 

It was a boy, and Jane named him Edward. But he wasn’t breathing, and nothing the doctors did could make him start. Catalina could hear Jane wailing from inside her room, but Catalina was still prevented from going in. 

It was another couple hours before Catalina learned anything new. She had been nodding off in an extremely uncomfortable plastic chair when a nurse approached her. 

“You are Jane Seymour’s friend?” Catalina nodded, forcing herself to seem alert. The nurse sighed. 

“Ms. Seymour has developed Group B Streptococcus, a bacterial infection. More than likely it’s coming from a form of sepsis.” Catalina carefully measured her breaths, making sure they were normal. 

“What does that mean?”

“Ms. Seymour will have to stay here until we’re sure the infection has run its course. She will be on a prophylaxis treatment until we’re sure it’s gone.” Catalina nodded. 

“Can I see her?” The nurse shook his head. 

“Not right now. I suggest going home, change, shower. If she has any family, I would give them a call.”

Catalina did. She went home, showered, forced herself to eat, and called Jane’s brother. She explained what was going on, what happened to the baby. Miraculously, she managed to stay calm. John and Margery Seymour agreed to drive down to London, though it would take them a few hours. 

Catalina returned to the hospital, finally allowed to see her friend. Jane looked worse for wear, floating in and out of consciousness in her hospital gown. She had a few IVs sticking out of her arms, and her pale pink hospital gown made her look more sickly. Catalina took up residence at her bedside, carefully taking one of her hands after setting her duffle bag beside her feet. 

“Your parents are on their way.” She murmured. She rubbed the back of Jane’s hand with her thumb. 

“The doctor said you will probably be here for a few days.” Jane didn’t respond, though she did turn her head to blankly look at her friend. Catalina heaved a breath. 

“I’m so sorry, _querida_. But I will be here for you.”

-

Jane did recover, at least from the infection. Her parents were reluctant to leave, but Jane needed to gain her independence back, and she had Catalina if she needed help. Thankfully Jane made no fuss about going to therapy, and a support group for mums of stillborn. 

They held a funeral for baby Edward, a tiny headstone standing proud under the shade of a maple tree. The nurses had been kind enough to make imprints of the stillborn’s hands and feet, swaddle him well, and take pictures. That was all Jane had of her son, and she kept those mementos in a frame on her dresser. 

Catalina found herself stressed and overworked, she still had a month and a half until her three month trial period was up at work, and she knew her boss was playing very close attention to her and her work. She was already on the cusp of a breakdown when she got the Phone Call™.

Catalina had taken Cathy for a sleepover, Maud and Thomas wanting a night out. Catalina agreed immediately, for one her friend needed a night out and two, a night with Cathy would help calm Catalina down after her hellish week at work. 

Cathy, while normally a docile and sweet girl, hated bedtime. She just didn’t like to sleep when she could stay awake and be with her family. Catalina indulged her, Cathy was adorable when sleepy and she always fell asleep before nine. 

It was close to nine when Catalina’s phone rang, a private number. Her brow creased but she picked it up. 

“Hello?” She shifted the sleepy babe in her arms. 

“Catalina Aragon?” 

“Speaking?” The person on the other end of the line sighed, heavily. 

“I am very sorry to inform you Ms Aragon, but Maud Green and Thomas Parr were just in a car accident. Neither survived.”

Cathy woke up when Catalina began screaming, her little cries breaking Catalina’s heart even further. Before she really knew what she was doing, Catalina had slung Cathy’s baby bag over her shoulder, swaddled her goddaughter in a blanket, and shoved her feet in a pair of shoes. She barely remembered to lock her apartment behind her. 

Jane had not been expecting anyone this late at night, so the knock on her little home’s front door was a bit startling. What was more startling was Catalina, tears streaming down her face with a fussy Cathy in her arms. 

“Maud and Thomas are dead.” Was all the Spainard was able to say before breaking down again.

Jane convinced Catalina to let go of Cathy so Jane could sooth the tot and put her down in the small spare room for the night before returning to her friend. 

Catalina was hunched over on the couch, her face in her hands. Jane simply tucked a blanket over her shoulders and rubbed her back. She waited. 

Eventually Catalina sat up, delicately wiping her tears again. She stared mutely at Jane, her eyes red. Jane didn’t say a word, simply pulled her friend in a tight hug. 

Jane ducked out to the shops early the next morning, picking up a few things for Cathy before heading back. Catalina and her goddaughter were on the couch, the news on but volume soft. She didn’t look at Jane as the blonde entered the house. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Jane asked. Catalina shook her head. 

“You need to eat Catie, this isn’t a discussion.” Jane plucked Cathy up and bounced the girl, earning little giggles. Jane smiled and kissed her nose before looking at the godmother. 

“I will make porridge then. I bought a few things for Cathy, I will put them in the spare room.” 

In the kitchen, Cathy stayed in Jane’s arms while the blonde prepared a simple breakfast. 

“Would you like some strawberries with your porridge?” Jane asked and Cathy nodded. 

“Yes please.” Her little voice peeped out. Jane kissed the girl’s cheek and handed her a chunk of the red fruit to gnaw on until the rest of the food was ready. 

Catalina helped Maud and Thomas’s families with the funeral preparations with an odd sort of detachedness. Jane watched Cathy for her friend, happy to have company in the little girl. 

Cathy slowly drifted off to sleep, aided by the sound of Jane reading out loud her current lesson plan. It seemed it didn’t matter what the content was, Cathy liked being read too.

Jane carefully laid the toddler in the porta-cot she’d picked up from Catalina’s apartment. She headed into the guest room. 

“Cathy’s down for the night. Apparently my lesson plans are boring enough to put her to sleep.” Jane reported. Catalina managed to crack a smile, but she kept her gaze on the papers in front of her. Dressed in sweats with her curls messy and perched on the bed, this was the most put-together and relaxed Jane had seen her friend in ages. 

“What are you looking at?” Jane carefully sat down with a quiet groan. She was still achy and exhausted easily from her bout in the hospital.

“Adoption papers. I refuse to let Catherine go into the system.” Jane nodded. She had not been unexpecting this. 

“So what’s wrong?” Catalina groaned.

“CPS would rather place her with two parents, and one where she wouldn’t have to go to daycare.” Jane’s brow furrowed, and she picked up one of the pillows to hug to her chest as she thought. 

“What if we moved in together?” She asked, pink tinting her cheeks. Catalina looked up and fixed her with a look, one that clearly said  _ explain _ . 

“I’m going to be working from home for another couple months, since I was supposed to be on maternity leave anyways. And I really don’t want to live in that house anymore. I can stay with Cathy during the day while you work.” Catalina dropped the pen she was holding.

“Are you serious?” Jane chuckled. 

“Of course. I love Cathy, and I love you. Besides, having two adults in the house would probably help your case.” Catalina glanced back down at her papers before looking at Jane. 

“Okay. Let’s do it.” With a lopsided grin, Jane pulled Catalina in for a hug. 

They got a truly amazing deal on a house in one of London’s quieter neighborhoods. Cathy’s nursery was right beside Catalina’s bedroom, Jane down the hall. They fell into a comfortable routine, Cathy was perfectly content to spend her days with Jane, and became an excited little ball of fluffy curls and big grins when her godmother came home. Catalina settled into her new job, and Jane found she enjoyed working from home more than she did in her tiny, admittedly shitty office at the college. 

Jane released Cathy from her playpen in the office when she heard the backdoor open, and Cathy’s little happy squeals were accompanied by the pattering of tiny bare feet on the tile. 

“Mi corazon.” Catalina dropped her bags and scooped Cathy up, pressing kisses all over her face. 

“Madrina, stop!” Cathy pushed her face away, giggling. 

“Okay, okay.” Catalina sighed and smiled. 

“I missed you.” Cathy admitted, playing with Catalina’s necklace. 

“I missed you too. I miss you everyday. But did you have fun with  _ tia _ ?” Cathy nodded vigorously. 

“Yeah. I gotta push buttons on her lap-top!” Jane appeared in the kitchen doorway, smiling softly. 

“She didn’t push any of the right ones, but she was ‘helping’.” She confirmed. 

Their evening ended with Jane and Catalina watching a few episodes of the medical drama they both liked, with Cathy stretched out on the sofe between them and snoring. 

“I didn’t think I would get used to this.” Catalina admitted in an uncharacteristically soft voice. 

“Mhm?” 

“Coming home to a child, making dinner with my friend.” 

“A domestic life?” Jane teased. 

“Yes, yes.” Jane chuckled. 

“Have you thought of adopting?” Catalina suddenly asked. Jane stilled. The pain of losing her Edward was still very fresh, and very prominent.

“Yes.” She admitted. 

“It would be nice to give Cathy a cousin.” She smoothed a hand over the toddler’s wild curls. Cathy twitched and rubbed her head under Jane’s hand. Gently, Jane scratched her head. 

“Maybe you should look into becoming a foster mum. One of the older women at work retired from almost twenty years of fostering. She said it was the best thing she’d ever done.” 

“You’ve thought a lot about this.” Catalina shrugged. 

“When I came to England, I had no one and almost nothing. I was thinking, if I had been taken in by someone who wanted me, rather than someone who was paid too, I think I would have been a happier child.” Jane carefully exhaled. 

“Then maybe we should look into it.” 

  
  



	6. Anne and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Anne was not having a good day. Kat had been fussy, yelling at the slightest inconvenience, so Jane was upset and Catalina nerves were frayed. Anna was incessant, there was a football game on tv she wanted to watch and continually reminding everyone that she needed the tv at four, and Cathy kept chattering on and on about her newest book. Anne could not find solace anywhere in the house, Kitty was throwing things around in the playroom, she could hear Cathy talking from her bedroom, and Anna was playing something on the Wii and refused to turn down the volume. Catalina had locked herself in the office, and Jane was in the garden. 

“Leave me alone! Why are you so clingy?” Anna screamed. Kat had come up from the playroom, her arms full of toys, and dropped them on Anne’s lap. Anne had finally found somewhere quiet, tucked in a corner of the kitchen with the tablet the four shared between them when Kat found her. Kat’s lower lip wobbled, and she turned tail and ran. 

Growling, Anne stalked up to her room, slamming a fist in Cathy’s door.

“Shut up!” Cathy opened her door, clearly angry. 

“I’m talking to Maria! You don’t have to be such a jerk!” She held up the cordless phone. 

“She probably thinks you’re annoying too!” Anne jumped up the stairs to her attic and slammed the door. Anna, having heard the commotion, dashed upstairs. 

“You’re being rude, Anne!” She yelled through the door. 

“Go back to your stupid football! It’s all you’re good for!”

Catalina slammed open the office door, plucking up the sad Kitty in the beanbag. The stairs creaked as she walked up them. 

“Anne, get down here.” The tone of her voice left no room for argument. 

Cautiously, Anne opened her bedroom door. 

“Cathy, say goodbye to Maria. You can call her back later.” Cathy ducked back in her room and did as she was told, returning without the phone. Catalina placed Kitty down on her bunny slipper covered feet. 

“I don’t know what is going on, and quite frankly I do not care. I asked all four of you this morning if you could please be quiet, I had a very important phone call with my boss.” A stone began to settle in Anne’s stomach. 

“I had to end my phone call, because people were screaming and slamming doors, something Jane and I have asked you all to not do before.” Catalina let her gaze slide from girl to girl.

“I need to call my boss back. All four of you can stay in your rooms until I am done. You do not leave unless you need the bathroom, or there is an emergency. Anna, you still have three hours until the games starts. I set the tv to record it this morning, just in case. Am I clear?” All four girls nodded. 

“Go.” 

Anne trudged back into her room, foregoing her bed and deciding to curl up on the floor and use her froggy pillow to rest her head on. She could still hear Kitty’s little whimpers as the youngest girl shut herself in her room, and Cathy’s annoyed grumbles from the vents. She gripped her arms, digging her nails in her pale skin. Tears began beading in the corners of her eyes.  _ This wasn’t fair!  _

Catalina had quickly explained to Jane what was going on before shutting herself in her office. Jane finished her weeding in the garden and cleaned up before heading to her bathroom to shower. 

Once she was done, and Catalina was finishing up her phone call, Jane went to collect the girls. 

Kitty latched on to her mama, burying her face in her shoulder and resumed her crying. Jane picked her up and walked down the hall, releasing Cathy and Anna to the living room. 

Catalina knocked on Anne’s door, waiting for a little grumble before letting herself in. Curled in a ball on the floor and hugging her frog pillow, Anne was asleep yet managed to look distraught. Catalina sighed before kneeling at her side. 

“Anne, querida, wake up.” Anne made a snuffling noise before cracking open her eyes. Her expression instantly turned wary and defensive, something Catalina did not miss. 

“Come on. We’re having a family meeting.”

All four girls sat on their beanbags, facing the couch where Jane and Catalina sat. 

“What happened?” Jane asked. None of the girls said anything. Catalina sighed. 

“We will wait.” She settled back on the couch and looked at her children expectantly. 

“I jus’ wanted to play with Annie!” Kat cried out, bottom lip wobbling again. With a jolt, Anne realized that the pile of toys Kat had dumped in her lap were all her transformers, something Kat refused to touch unless she wanted to play with her big sister slash cousin.

“I was just excited about the game.” Anna looked down at her lap. 

“And I wanted to talk to Maria.” Cathy finished.

“So why were you all screaming?” The three looked at Anne, who sunk lower on her bean bag and fought the urge to flee. 

Catalina noticed Anne’s wide eyes and trembling form, shooing the other girls out. She kneeled in front of the green romper-clad girl shivering in her beanbag. 

“Anne,  _ querida _ , what happened?” Anne sniffled. 

“I’m sorry!” Catalina exhaled and sat on the cold hardwood, pulling Anne into her lap as Jane joined them on the floor. Anne heaved a breath, trying to compose herself. Jane and Catalina waited, patiently. 

“I just, wasn’t having a good day.” Anne mumbled, keeping her gaze on her lap. 

“Jus’ wanted ta be alone, and everyone was makin’ too much noise.” She sniffed again.

“Now you’re mad and the other girls hate me.” “Oh darling.” Jane sighed. She took Anne’s hands. 

“We’re not mad. We’re both frustrated, but that is different from being mad.”

“And we don’t hate you.” From the doorway, Cathy and Anna were watching the exchange, with Kat in Anna’s arms with her face awkwardly tucked in Anna’s neck. 

“You’re a gremlin, and sometimes can be annoying. Kat is a brat and is annoying. Anna can be annoying.” 

“What about you?” Catalina asked amusedly.

“I’m never annoying.” Cathy smirked and yelped when both Anna and Kat lightly smacked her arm. 

“Next time just say you’re having a bad day.” Anna suggested, pulling Kat off and dropping her on her cousin. Kat wiped her face on her sleeve before peering up at Anne.

“Can we play now?” She asked. Anne looked to her mums for permission. At Catalina’s chuckle and Jane’s nod, the two girls hopped up and scurried for the playroom. Even as they ran down the stairs, Anne’s yell of ‘ _ No Kat, we’re not playing Princess Sparkle Bling Bling again! _ ’ could easily be heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas. If you have any, let me know!
> 
> I'm much more active on Tumblr. @queenofthecanadiancastle


	7. Injury

The day had started great. All four kids woke up smiling, Jane made sprinkle pancakes (sprim-kles, if you’re Kitty), and Catalina was able to relax in the sunroom and read before taking her girls to the park. 

Their favourite park was secluded, hidden in a small grove of trees. Although the sun filtered through the leaves, it remained cool. It was a pleasant escape from the near unbearable July heat.

The second Jane and Catalina released them, Anna and Anne raced for the monkey bars, and Cathy dutifully followed Kat to push her on the swings. 

Jane decided to walk down to the nearest coffee shop, leaving Catalina and her half-finished book at the picnic table. The Spainard was two chapters deep when there was a scream. 

Cathy looked like she was going to be sick, the girl had gone deathly pale and her hands were covering her mouth. She stood behind Anne and Anna, who were crouched over their youngest sister. 

Kitty wailed again, clutching her arm to her chest. “What’s wrong?” Catalina asked, kneeling in the wood chips and reaching for Kat’s arm. The little girl screamed again when her mother touched her forearm.

“Katherine?” Catalina was starting to feel alarmed. Kat shook her head, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“What happened?” Catalina asked the other girls. “I think she tried to jump down the slide, ‘cause Anna and I were sliding down on our knees.” Anne answered. 

Carefully, and as gently as she could, Catalina coaxed Kitty to let go of her arm. There was a large bump in the middle of her forearm. 

“Anna, run and get my cell phone from my purse.” Anna didn’t question her mother and dashed off. “Is Kitty gonna be okay?” Anne asked, starting to panic.

“She will be fine. But I need you and the other girls to listen carefully, okay?” Anne nodded.

It was a half hour walk home. Catalina quickly debated whether it was worth going home and driving Kitty to the hospital, but pushed that thought out of her head and dialed the emergency line. 

“Yes hello. I’m at the park at Grove street, my daughter was playing with her sisters and I believe she’s broken her arm. She is five. Mhm. Mhm. There’s a bump in the middle of her arm, and she’s starting to hyperventalite. Yes, thank you.” In one swift movement, Catalina hung up the phone and dialed Jane. 

The blonde arrived back at the park at the same time the paramedics made their way through the trees.

“Mama!” Kitty cried. 

Catalina caught her friend before she could rush to her baby, holding Jane back so the two medics could look her over. 

Kitty squealed loudly when the male went to touch her and doubled her crying. “It’s probably best if you don’t touch her.” Catalina explained. He nodded in understanding and let his female partner examine the little girl. 

After a few moments, he stood. “We’re gonna get her loaded up and taken to Evelina.” He looked between the two.

“You’re both the parents?” At Jane’s shaky nod, he continued. “Cool. Since she’s so little, we need one of you to come with us.” Catalina and Jane looked between one another, silently debating.

“I will.” Catalina let go of Jane and picked her purse up. The medic nodded, and his partner carefully lifted Kat in her arms. 

“Take the girls home. I’ll keep you updated.” Catalina said to Jane. The blonde nodded and held her hands out for Anne and Anna to take. 

It was a silent walk home, save for Cathy’s sniffles. She had not stopped crying. 

In the ambulance, Kat was sufficiently kept distracted by the stuffed puppy the female medic had. Vicki, Catalina and Kat had learned her name, did little voices and danced the plush toy around. 

Once they arrived at the hospital, with Kat’s arm in a splint, the two were directed to the waiting room. “You shouldn’t be waiting long.” Vicki said, arranging Kitty in Catalina’s arms so the little brunette could keep her broken arm curled to her chest. “Half hour, at most.” 

At home, Anna and Anne disappeared into the playroom, while Jane went to find Kitty’s health card. She would need it to get Kat released from the hospital. 

Cathy didn’t run up to her room. Instead, she slipped into Catalina’s office to hide under her desk. She still wasn’t able to catch her breath, her chest heaving. 

Kat cried again when she was taken away for xrays, leaving Catalina in the waiting room with the puppy stuffie Vicki gave Kat. 

“Mummy!” Kitty yelled once she laid eyes on her mother. The little girl was in the midst of getting her arm prepped for a cast, lying on a gurney. “Mi vido.” Catalina leaned over and kissed her head. Kitty giggled, grabbing her mother’s face for more kisses. The nurse who was wrapping Kat’s arm, smiled and chuckled. “Sweet little thing.” She commented. 

“Alright Miss Katherine, what colour do you want your cast?” The nurse asked. “Pink.” Kitty answered without hesitation. 

Jane loaded Anna and Anne in the minivan. Catalina had called and said Kitty would be released in twenty minutes, and they would need to go to the pharmacy to pick up her pain medication. However, Jane could not find Cathy. 

“Catherine!” She called for the third time. Catalina’s office door creaked open, and Cathy’s still pale face peeked out. “Can I stay here? Please?” Granted, Cathy was the most mature, but she was still only nine. Jane relented. “Fine. We’ll be back soon.”

“Hi Annie.” Kitty offered a gap-tooth grin. The pain medication her nurse gave her made both a little loopy, and very tired.

“Hi Kitty.” Anne poked her cheeks in greeting. “Come on darling.” Jane strapped Kitty in her car seat, careful of her sling.

“Where’s Cathy?” Catalina asked, sliding into the passenger seat. “She refused to come.” Jane answered. Catalina’s brow creased but she didn’t comment. 

Kat had passed out before the family had reached the pharmacy, and Catalina carried her inside the house. Kitty was carefully nestled on the couch, and Catalina went off to find her goddaughter. 

Cathy held her breath as someone settled on the hardwood in front of the desk, but marginally relaxed once she recongized who it was. 

“What’s wrong, mi corazon?” Cathy worried at her lip while she chose her words.

“I stopped watching Kat. I was pushing her on the swing, then I got distracted, and she jumped off the slide.” Tears streamed down her cheeks.

“If I hadn’t looked away she wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” Catalina sighed. “Oh sweet girl, no.” She tugged Cathy on her lap and smoothed her wild curls away from her face.

“You’re not the adult. You didn’t have to watch her. I was supposed to be watching the four of you, but since we’ve been to that park so many times and none of you have ever gotten hurt, I figured you would be okay if I read.” Catalina rested her cheek on the crown of Cathy’s head.

“It’s not your fault. Kitty doesn’t blame you, she saw Anna and Anne doing something cool and wanted to try. I doubt she will do it again, and quite frankly I don’t think the other girls will as well.” Cathy managed a weak chuckle. “Why don’t you go sit with Kitty while Jane and I make dinner? Then she has someone to snuggle with when she wakes up?”

It was about twenty minutes of watching Chip and Potato on the tv before Kat woke up. She smiled, still sleepy, up at her sister wiggled closer. Cathy let her cuddle close and sighed when Kat laid her head on Cathy’s chest. “Hi.” Kitty was quiet.

“Hi Kitty. I’m sorry you got hurt.” “I gots a pink cast.” Kat informed her, holding her sling-wrapped arm up. Cathy chuckled, suddenly exhausted.

“Yeah you do. I’m sure Anne and Anna are gonna wanna draw all over it later.” 

When Catalina walked into the living room to collect the girls for dinner, she found both K(C)atherines curled up on the sofa, Kitty protectively wrapped in her big sister’s arms. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evaline is a children's hospital in London. And Chip and Potato is a children's show.


	8. Visits

It had been nearly a full year since Anne came to live in the Aragon-Seymour household. In the duration, she’d met her new best friend, a girl named Millie, joined the drama club, and turned nine. She had an excellent Christmas, learned that you got lots of candy on Easter, and celebrated the end of the school year with her sisters. Summer was a blast, and before Anne knew it, she was preparing to go back to school. 

The day of the anniversary of the day she came to the Aragon/Seymour household, Anna felt weird. Sad, almost. She knew it should be a happy day, since coming to live here was the best thing to ever happen to her, but she still felt sad. 

She expressed this to Catalina when the Spaniard pulled her into her office to talk. Catalina had noticed Anne’s odd mood, and inquired whether something was wrong. 

“I jus’ don’t know why I feel sad.” Anne explained, rubbing her eyes. Catalina sighed, hugging the girl on her lap closer.

“Anne, your siblings died one year ago today.” Anne stilled. “Oh.” She began to feel cold. “I..forgot.” Catalina smoothed a hand over Anne’s messy hair, waiting for her to continue.

“I forgot? How did I forget?” Anne’s sadness and confusion quickly turned into hysteria.

“Anne! Anne _querida_ , you need to breathe.” Catalina tried to soothe her, rubbing a hand over the hyperventilating girl’s back. Anne shook her head, suddenly paralyzed with guilt. She had forgotten the anniversary of Mary and George’s death! She was a horrible sister!

Catalina let Anne sob into her shoulder, waving away a concerned Jane when the blonde poked her head in to see what was wrong. She could handle this.

When Anne’s sobs tapered off into hiccups, Catalina grabbed a tissue out of the box on her desk and gently wiped Anne’s face. “You are not a bad sibling.” She started softly.

“Your sisters adore you, Kitty thinks you’re the best thing in the world. Mary and George loved you more than anything. It is okay that you forgot what day it is today.” She sighed.

“Cathy sometimes forgets about her parents. Every Sunday at the end of the month I have to remind her that we’re going to lay flowers at their graves. Kitty doesn’t ask about her mummy either.” Anne used her sleeve to wipe her nose.

“Kitty probably doesn’t remember her mum.” “Mhm. I suppose. But you do not have to think about your siblings every day, Anne. You’ll make yourself sick with grief.” Anne shrugged and nodded.

“I guess.” She twisted her hands in her lap, worrying at her lip. “Can...we go put flowers at their grave? Like you do with Cathy’s mummy and daddy?” Catalina smiled softly.

“Of course we can.” 

Anna, having recently took a course on babysitting, decided to stay home with Kitty to watch tv and eat the cookies Jane had baked earlier.

“No Doctor Who.” Jane instructed the German child, giving her a stern look. “It gives Kitty nightmares.” Anna smiled sheepishly and nodded. She already knew that. 

Catalina had called a florist, and placed an order for pickup. 

In the backseat of her Mini, Cathy noticed Anne’s trembling form and offered a hand for her to hold. Gratefully, she took it. 

Catalina ducked into the florist’s shop to get the flowers before putting in the address of the cemetery into her phone. 

Jane noticed Anne’s hesitance to enter the cemetery and squatted down to look her in the eye.

“It’s okay darling. We’re in no rush.” Swallowing hard, Anne nodded. 

Mary and George were buried side by side, and next to Anne’s mother’s grave. Their headstones were simple, their full names, birth and death dates. _Beloved brother, and beloved sister._

Anne couldn’t help her squeak of fear, looking around. She had never been in a cemetery, and didn’t think it would be like this. 

Cathy took Anne’s hand again and squeezed tightly. “It’s okay. Just look at them.” She whispered. 

While her goddaughter was comforting her sister, Catalina had kneeled in the grass to pull away the overgrown weeds and brush away some dirt. “Here, _carino_.” Catalina stood and handed both bundles of flowers to Anne. 

Carefully, Anne placed one bundle at the foot of Mary’s grave, and other at George’s. She looked up. “Now what?”

“Madrina and I sometimes talk about Mummy and Daddy. She tells me stories about them.” Cathy plopped in the grass and pulled on the bottom of Anne’s shorts for her to do the same. “What were Mary and George like?”

“Mary worked a lot. But I know she liked music. She played the guitar. So did George.” Anne could not tear her gaze from the headstones, even as Jane and Catalina settled on the grass behind her and Cathy.

“George liked to play video games. He had an old computer he played on, and wouldn’t let Mary or me touch it. He was good at cooking too. He made really good pasta.” She began plucking pieces of grass out of the ground.

“They um...didn’t really likes hugs or anything, which kinda sucked.” “Then it’s a good thing you get lots with us.” Cathy said absent-mindedly, shuffling to lay down in the grass with her head resting on Anne’s leg.

“Heh. Yeah.” Anne sighed, tears starting to blur her vision. “I miss them.” She admitted. 

Catalina lifted the petite girl on her lap as Anne dissolved into tears for the second time that day. She did not say anything, simply let Anne sob into her shoulder. Cathy crawled onto Jane’s lap, looking sad for her sister.   
  


Once Anne cried herself out, and both adults and Cathy reassured her it was normal to miss someone, Anne asked to leave. She was overwhelmed and exhausted, and was sure she was going to start crying again if she had to stay here any longer.  
  


At home, Jane carried Anne from the car to the door. A delighted Kitty was waiting at the door, wiggling.

“Annie! Cathy!” She cheered. Her expression fell when she noticed how her cousin hiding in Mama’s arms. “Annie?” She asked cautiously.

“Annie’s not feeling good, sweet.” Jane explained. “Oh. Is she sick?” “Kind of.” Jane took off her flats and made her way into the house.

“Do you want to go to your room?” She murmured in Anne’s ear. The girl shook her head.

“Want Kitty and Anna.” She mumbled. Jane hummed, placing the girl on the couch and wiping away the leftover tears. Immediately, Kitty climbed on her cousin’s lap and assumed the koala position, while Anna turned down the tv volume and scooched closer.

“You gonna be okay?” Kitty asked, tiny hands coming up to pat Anne’s pink cheeks. Anne managed a weak nod.

“Yeah. I need cuddles though.” Kitty grinned and tucked her head on Anne’s shoulder. Anna leaned her own head on Anne’s other shoulder as Cathy padded in. Wolfie and Magic followed her.

“I think a cuddle puddle would be more efficient.” She mused. 

The curly-hairded brunette piled all the blankets and pillows on the floor and urged the other three to move on the nest. 

Giggling as Magic tried to lick her face, Anne finally started to fell better. She missed Mary and George, she missed them so much it hurt, but she could not deny being surrounded by her siblings while her dogs licked her face and arms, made the pain much more bearable.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! Thanks for sticking around, and thank you for all the lovely comments. I can't express how much it means to me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, let me know!!  
> Comments make me happy.


End file.
